Christmas with the Walkers
by Forever Ace
Summary: It’s been six years since Christmas 2007. Everyone has been quite busy but it’s that time of year again. They all get together for a family Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since Christmas 2007. Everyone has been quite busy but it's that time of year again. They all get together for 2 weeks of family Christmas.

Sarah & Breckin Modson (Married 4 years)

Paige Victoria Whedon (14)

Declan Bryce Modson (13)

Cooper Bryan Whedon (11)

Keaton James Modson (10)

Dakota Sage Modson (8)

Kitty & Robert

Nolan Robert (5)

Sierra Jane (4)

Kenzie Ann (4)

Sophia (16)

Jack (14)

Tommy & Julia

Elizabeth Rae (7)

Madelina Rose (2)

Justin & Adriana (Just got engaged)

Avery Nora (5 months old)

Rebecca & Tanner (Married a year)

(List of people who have had a significant change in the gap of time, I didn't forget Kevin.)

"Nolan Robert McCallister put that cookie down now and no one will get hurt" Kitty McCallister said seeing her son trying to steal a gingerbread cookie from the cooling rack. The boy dropped the cookie ad turned around. "Sorry, mommy. I'm hungwy" Nolan answered her before running out of the room.

It was a week before Christmas and everything in the house was buzzing with activity. Kitty had actually been able to bake without burning anything. Which had been quite a feat especially for Kitty.

It's been 2 weeks since Kitty & Robert celebrated their sixth year wedding anniversary and things couldn't be going better. They have 3 beautiful children together. First there is Nolan Robert who is 5 and followed a year and a week later by the twins, Sierra Jane and Kenzie Ann. Everything seemed perfect, she wouldn't trade anything for world. Robert had dropped out of the presidential race after finding she was pregnant. He decided starting a family with was more important to him right now. He did run for senate again and got reelected.

Kitty took a bowl out from the cupboard and a bag of icing sugar. She hated the sugary homemade icing but the kids loved it. She'd do anything for her children and that included sugary icing and spending hours just playing outside with them. She never knew that being a mother would fit her so well. The last thing she thought she'd be was a stay at home mom. Or at least that's what she decided to do until the kids were all at school during the day.

All of a sudden the front door opened and pitter-patters of small feet could be heard running towards the door. "Daddy!" The girls said in unison. Kitty smiled as she finished preparing the icing and added color. Now that Robert was home they could decorate the cookies. The girls had insisted to wait for their father and Kitty had happily obliged.

An arm wrapped around her waist as Robert planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "How was your day?" Kitty asked smiling as she turned to face him. "Long, I basically got nothing done. I was stuck in traffic half the day" Robert mumbled rubbing his forehead and pouring himself a glass of water before putting the pitcher away.

"Where's Jack?" He asked watching her dump a bag of jellybeans into a bowl. "Upstairs, he's playing a game with Nolan" Kitty answered as she finished preparing everything. Jack had been staying with them fulltime since knowing the truth about his parents divorced. On the other hand, Sophia only came out when she was forced to. She never did warm up to Kitty.

"Kids, time to decorate the cookies" She yelled placing a few cookies on plates ready to be decorated. First in the kitchen were the twins. They were identical twins, both had light brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. The oldest was Sierra followed closely by Kenzie just a minute and 16 seconds later.

Jack and Nolan came right after as Robert went up the stairs to change. "Mommy, look what Jack tough me?" Nolan said proudly showing a paper airplane. "Oh, wow. Did you thank Jack?" She asked smiling at her son before ruffling his dark blond hair. "Yes, mommy"

"Kenzie, don't put too much icing. You only need a small dot to place the candy" Kitty said with a smile watching her children. "Otay mommy" Kenzie answered going back to decorating her gingerbread.

A few hours later after they ate supper and bedtime stories were read, Kitty and Robert were in the living room wrapping Christmas presents. "So, Sophia should be landing at 4 on Christmas Eve, afterwards we can drive straight to your mothers" Robert told her as she put the tape down. "You sure it's a good idea to bring her to a Walker family dinner?" Kitty asked remembering how her last visit ended. "She promised that it should be fine, I'm sure Paige and her can find something to talk about" Robert answered as they finished wrapping the last gift.

Kitty stood up yawning. "I think I'm going to bed" She said with a yawn unplugging the lights to the Christmas tree. "I'll follow" Robert said as they walked to their bedroom. "I love you Kitty" Robert said kissing her as she got under the covers. "Love you too" She said with a smile before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Her life had never been so perfect

(This is the first chapter, it's more an introduction to all the change. I really don't like how it turned out but it had to be done. Next up Sarah and her family)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah Modson woke up to the sound of 2 children arguing. "And so the day begins" She groaned stretching her arms. "I'll go see what's wrong" Her husband of 4 years told her kissing her forehead. She smiled laying back down.

She had met Breckin at a school play and they had started dating a week later and before she knew it they were engaged and married. Breckin's previous wife died while giving birth to his youngest, Dakota. It had taken quite a toll on his kids but they learned to accept Sarah. Little Dakota even called Sarah mommy. His sons, Declan and Keaton also did after a few years. Paige and Cooper still stayed half the time with Joe.

Sarah turned around looking at the alarm clock, she figured she might as well get up. Cooper, Keaton and Declan played on the same soccer team and they had a game that morning. As for Paige, she had a dance recital.

She got out of bed and walked down the stairs and found Dakota happily coloring on the coffee table. "Good morning shrimp" She said to the girl kissing the top of her head. "What do you say, you, Paige and me go out for brunch and then we can help her get ready for her recital?" Sarah suggested sitting on the couch. "Yeah, can we go get pancakes?" Dakota asked excited. "Sure, let me go talk to your daddy and then we can get ready"

"Coop, get down from the counter" Sarah said seeing her son climbing up on the counter. "Sorry mom" He said jumping down. "Where's your dad?" She asked Keaton while getting herself a cup of water. "Outside, getting the car ready. We have to leave soon" He answered

"Hey Breck, I'm going to take the girls out for breakfast. We can meet back here after the game to go to theater" She told him as he hugged her "Sounds good sweetheart. I love you" He said kissing her before she went back in.

"Get dressed D, we'll be ready to go soon" Sarah said quickly before going back up the stairs and towards Paige's room. She still didn't understand how the girl slept through all the ruckus of the morning. "Chicken, time to wake up" She said sitting on the bed. "We'll go to Jerry's Buffet for breakfast" Sarah told her as Paige rose from her bed. "Mom, at what time do I have to be at the theater?" Paige asked going to her closed. "At 12, everyone has a ticket, aunty Kitty is excited to see the show"

An hour later the 3 girls were sitting in a booth eating pancakes and bacon. "Mommy, can I get my hair braided too" Dakota asked eating a bite of pancake smothered in syrup. "If we have time" She answered looking over at Paige who had barely eaten. "Don't be nervous Paigey, you'll do great" She said with a smile. Paige had a solo in the show and Sarah couldn't be prouder. "I know mom, will uncle Justin be there?" She asked as Sarah nodded.

They soon finished breakfast and went to get ready. Sarah was braiding Paige's hair before they'd leave. Afterwards Paige put her and practice a bit. Once the boys were back and clean they all left. Paige went backstage to her instructor and the rest of the family waited for the others.

"Adriana didn't come?" Sarah asked hugging Justin. "No, we didn't want to bring Avery, she still getting used to her napping routine" Justin explained as Kitty and the girls walked up. "Auntie Sarah!!" Both Sierra and Kenzie said running towards her. "Hey kittens" She said smiling hugging them. "How's Paige?" Kitty asked her as they went to get their seats as Robert, Nolan and Jack followed. Nora and Kevin were saving seats inside. Tommy, Julia and their daughters were visiting Julia's parents.

"Where's Uncle Saul?" Kitty asked sitting beside her sister. "Stuck in traffic, he said he'd be here soon" Sarah answered as the show started. The younger groups were first and Saul arrived not missing the moment his grandniece came onto stage.

After the show they all went to a restaurant to celebrate. "You did great!" Kitty said hugging her niece. "Thanks auntie Kitty" Paige told her hugging her back as they all sat down. "We couldn't be prouder of you Paige" Nora told her granddaughter. They all ate celebrating Paige's show. Christmas was close by so they'd soon all be together celebrating again.

(Reviews are gold, is this bad? Anything is appreciated. Nest up, Justin and his fiancée)


End file.
